This project involves the design and field testing of questionnaires to be used as supplements to the NCHS's Health Interview Survey (HIS). The first such questionnaire was designed to collect information on the number of persons who had had a stroke, diagnosed or undiagnosed, and their hospitalizations. This questionnaire was included in the 1977 HIS. Questionnaires are being designed as supplemental modules for the HIS. One questionnaire will collect information on those persons with convulsive disorders. Another questionnaire will collect information on headache. The data collected will be used to provide national estimates of the prevalence of these disorders.